wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Crossroads of Twilight/Chapter 29
Summary : In the wagon where the three sleep, Bayle Domon is stubbornly telling Matrim Cauthon that his idea to take Tuon shopping is plain and simple madness, while Egeanin Tamarath sides with Mat, saying that Tuon Athaem Kore Paendrag gave her word. Eventually conceding, Bayle watches Mat and Egeanin exit the wagon into the daily morning life of Valan Luca's Traveling Show. As they walk, Egeanin accuses Mat of actually believing that he will marry Tuon. Mat jokes about it, but privately reveals his dismay at having to marry not only a noblewoman, but the heir to the Crystal Throne. Leaving Egeanin behind, and with dice rattling in his head, Mat meets up with Tuon and, to his consternation, Selucia, so'jhin and personal bodyguard to Tuon. They leave the traveling show to go shopping. When they near the town of Jurador, on the road leading up to the town, Mat tries to avoid townsfolk who are almost walking into him as if he is not there. Tuon makes a wry comment, and Mat looks around and realizes that the road is actually completely deserted except for Tuon, Selucia, and himself. Unnerved at seeing ghosts, he continues walking into the town. As Tuon and Selucia browse many shops looking for high quality silk, Mat notices many other people also from the show, such as Aludra, Thom, and Edesina Sedai. Mat is angry at Edesina because she accidentally reveals her ageless face. Mat passively notes that two out of the three sul'dam from the show are tailing the Aes Sedai, meaning that the last sul'dam would be by herself, presumably watching the other two Aes Sedai, Joline and Teslyn. Realizing that Tuon and Selucia have disappeared, Mat curses and enters a store at random. Luckily, Tuon and Selucia are there. Here, they buy several colors of silk, as well some linen and wool. With Mat carrying the bundle of cloth, they return to the show. Juilin Sandar comes rushing up to them, exclaiming that Egeanin has been hurt. The dice start rattling louder than ever. Sprinting through the show, Mat finds Egeanin on the ground. Mat finds out she has been stabbed in the back by Renna Emain, one of the sul'dam, who has since fled the show. Teslyn arrives and heals Egeanin. Egeanin reveals that she is the only one who knows that the a'dam works on the three sul'dam, meaning that they can learn to channel. Mat also notes that Tuon has trained damane, and can also learn to channel. Renna was last seen fleeing by horseback towards Coramen, where there is a sizable Seanchan encampment. Mat pursues Renna with the Redarms. They come upon her right as she is about to enter in sight of the city, but too far away for them to catch up in time. Feeling depressed, Mat gives the order for Harnan to shoot her. Renna dies, the dice stop rolling, and they return sadly to the show. While he was gone, Tuon chatted with Latelle and Valan Luca. Tuon has given Luca a warrant that places him under her personal protection. Tuon notes that the warrant explicitly excludes Mat from her protection. Upon hearing this, Mat begins to laugh, for he also notices that Tuon is wearing the silk rosebuds that he gave her in the previous chapter. Characters *Aludra *Bayle Domon *Bethamin Zeami and Seta Zarbey - referenced as the two sul'dam *Chavana brothers *Edesina Azzedin *Egeanin Tamarath *Fergin *Gorderan *Harnan *Juilin Sandar *Latelle Luca *Matrim Cauthon *Metwyn *Miyora - a leopard trainer in Valan Luca's Traveling Show *Nelsa - a shopkeeper's assistant *Pips - Mat's horse *Renna Emain *Selucia *Teslyn Baradon *Thera *Thom Merillin *Tuon Athaem Kore Paendrag *Valan Luca *Chel Vanin Referenced *Joline Maza *Lady Aethelaine *Lopin *Moiraine Damodred - referenced as a dead woman *Nerim *Olver *Suroth *Petra Anhill *Clarine Anhill *Empress Groups *Redarms *Salt merchants of Jurador *Seanchan *Town guards *Valan Luca's Traveling Show Places *Great North Road in Altara *Coramen *River Elbar *Jurador Referenced *Damona Mountains *Ebou Dar *Murandy *Two Rivers Events Referenced *The great Escape from Ebou Dar of the Atha'an Miere. Items *Foxhead medallion *Warrant of protection, given by Tuon to Valan Luca Referenced *''A'dam'' *Crystal Throne *Firesticks *Moiraine's letter to Thom Concepts *Channeling *''Da'covale'' *Dead walking *Dice rattling in Mat's head *Luck *''Sul'dam'' *''Ta'veren'' Culture *Peddlers Sayings *"Trust is the sound of death."